Love Love N' Love
by EunieBerry
Summary: After finishing another job the usual,destructive job of fairy tail's said to be powerful team.Lucy receives a Crystal Ring from Wendy which according to her it was from an elf looking human making a Scarf&Naked dude really JEALOUS& Erza in rage. Rn'R


_**Eunie-chan: I hope you guys will review or help me with the title cuz I AM OBVIOUSLY LAME in making the title or summary ~.~" **_

**_But still I hope you'll enjoy reading this . _**

* * *

><p>After finishing a job request Natsu,Lucy,Grey,and Erza went straight at their guild to report to their guild's master, Master Makarov. While Happy went to the guild earlier than them because he wanted to see his beloved Charle.<p>

"I'll be the one to report to master about the the job request and a little mess we had made" Erza sighed as she walked towards the room of their master.

Natsu went all around the guild looking for Happy who is currently courting Charle and Grey went to Elfman's table and joined him in drinking while Juvia is out on a job together with Gajeel and Levy's team

While Lucy went straight to Mirajane and slumped at the table. "Lucy how did the job went?" Mira asked her. "The job went well_** IF**_ only Erza and the others hold back_** just for a little**_ and destroy 1/3 of the village"Lucy whined "And because of that most of our reward went to the fixing of the city"

"Now,now why don't you drink this Rose tea to help you relax" Mira said trying to cheer up the Celestial Mage. "Hm. Thank you Mira-san" Lucy said while smiling a little.

Lucy and Mira were talking together when Wendy came running towards the guild looking for a certain Celestial Mage and when she spotted her she dash off towards Lucy and Mira who were currently talking. "Lucy-san! Lucy-san!" called out by Wendy while panting

"Hm. Whats wrong Wendy?" asked by Lucy "Lu-Lucy-san I- I have so-" Wendy said while trying to catch her breath "Wendy why don't you drink this ice cold lemonade and calm down for a bit" Mira said and Wendy did what she was told.

"Wendy why are you panting did something happened?" worriedly asked by Lucy "Lucy-san a mysterious elf-looking human- was searching for you and was badly wounded and when I found IT" Wendy said

"Eh? Elf? Human?" asked by Lucy "Mm. She told me to give you this ring" Wendy said as she handed out the old and worn out _**crystal ring**_. As Lucy began to examine the ring given to her

"Hey Wendy where is the elf-human now?" asked by Mira "I don't know. IT suddenly disappeared after giving the ring to me" Wendy replied. And this time it was Happy who joined them after noticing the ring that Lucy is examining. "Lucy! What is that crystal looking ring?" Asked by Happy "who gave you that?" But Lucy was currently busy examining the small letters encrypted around the ring that she didn't even notice the blue adorable cat.

"hey!..hey!. Lucy!" Happy said while pinching her cheeks to get her attention which eventually succeeded . "Ah-Happy s-stop it o-okay- it hurts you know" Lucy said totally annoyed. Happy stopped pinching Lucy's cheeks and asked "So who gave that to you?" "Wendy said an elf looking human gave it to her asking her to give it to me" Lucy said as she stare at the mysterious ring.

"Ah! _**Maybe its Lucy's admirer or Lucy's stalker!**_" exclaimed excitedly by Happy making some of the guild members look at the place where the commotion was "Ooooh Lucy has already at the age of having a stalker or an admirer." Macau said "Oh! Having one means your a MAN" replied by Elfman "Hm. Lucy has a stalker..not bad" Kana said while clogging a whole barrel of beer. And a lot of comments and "gossips" keeps on going around the guild. _**Making a certain pink haired guy and a "dark blue" guy totally irritated at whoever Lucy's admirer/stalker is.**_

"Geez! Happy look at what you have done!" whined by Lucy. "Aye.. Its not my fault" Happy said happily. Making Lucy revert to her I-am-in-a-NOT-so-good-mood-and-as-you-see-I'm-slumping-again-so-get-lost. Making Mira and Wendy sigh

"Wendy hurry up and get away from he-cat or else he might gave you he-cat's stupidity" ordered by Charle as she was seated far far away from Happy. "Ah. Charle! Pls. Accept this gift of mine as sign of my love for you" Happy said while he was insisting on giving Charle the big fish with a red ribbon that he just bought. "Ge-Get away from me!"Charle exclaimed while running away while Happy keeps on chasing her, making Lucy sigh at the sight.

"Lu-Lucy-san are you alright?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Hmm. Its just that after the job we took I was really tired and when I saw the Crystal ring that you gave I was suddenly worked up and now cause of the different rumors that are now spreading my energy is so drained that I can't even deny the assumptions and gossips going around right now." Lucy said as she let out another sigh and went back on her sulking.

"Lucy why don't you just go home for the day and rest. I think tomorrow we can sort things out so just go home and rest" suggested kindly by Mira. "Mm. I guess that's a good idea. Arigatou Mira-san" Lucy said as she smiled weakly and started to walk away.

"Wa-wait up! Lucy-san can I come with you!" boldly asked by Wendy. Making Lucy shocked and at the same time happy. "I-I mean can I sleep over your house?"Ask by Wendy totally embarrassed by her actions just a while ago. "Sure. You can." Lucy said as she smiled at the cute little dragon slayer. And upon hearing the approval of the Celestial Mage she run off towards her and the the two head out for Lucy's house.

Just a few minutes after Lucy and Wendy left Erza had just finish reporting to the Master. "Oh. Erza what did Master said about your job and your little accident" Mira asked "so you've heard," Erza said as she let out a sigh "Mm. I heard it from Lucy" Mira said "Lucy had been sulking about it since she came back from the job".

"Oh. I see. So where is Lucy now?" asked by Erza "And it seems that Wendy isn't also here".

"Lucy went home already since a lot of things kinda happen when you were talking with the Master and Wendy is together with Lucy" replied by Mira. "A lot of things? Like what?" Erza asked out of her curiosity

"Well its kinda a long but it has something to do with Lucy and a Crystal Ring" answered by Mira.

"Crystal Ring?" asked by Erza.

Mira was about to say something when she was cut off by Happy who suddenly took a break form chasing Charle "Erza! Did you know that Lucy had an admirer and a stalker!" concluded by Happy "hmm. As expected of Lucy." Erza said. "Aye!" "Sheesh. Happy your making up some stuffs again." Mira said as she let out a tired sigh.

"Eh! That's not it? Then could it be _Lucy's lover_ back when she left her home.?" suggested by Happy,making a_ Naked dude and Scarf lad twitch at the sudden suggestion_

"Ha-Happy I don't think that's also right.." Mira said

"Eh then what? L_ucy's childhood lover? Or Lucy's forbidden Love?_" Happy said.

And oblivious to Happy the temperature of the room is suddenly increasing and then decreasing making a HOT-COLD temperature inside the guild.

"Waah.. my ULTRA SPECIAL DELUXE banana choco parfait is melting at a very fast speed!" hysterically exclaimed by Erza.

"My super ultra special deluxe hot coffee is now as cold as ice!" exclaimed by Bisca

"Oh no! The chocolates that was given to me by Bisca is melting faster than the speed of light!" _shrieked _by Alzack

Making everyone stare for him for a moment thinking only ONE thing..

"_**Poor Alzack wasn't that the giri-choco **__(obligation/obligatory=giri)__** Bisca gave 4 years ago?...being crazy for Bisca is just... *sigh*.**_"

Alzack realize the stares being given to him making him blush from his sudden outburst."Co-could it be its Natsu and Grey are the one whose been causing this weird temperature." Alzack accused them since they are the first person who he thinks could pull out something like that but what he expect is that Natsu and Grey would deny it except he didn't think his guessed was totally right when he saw them with flustered expression

"I-I di-didn't do anything on the-the sudden change of the temperature"Exclaimed by the 2 at the same time while stuttering "A-and i-its not like I-I am wo- worried about L-Lu-Lucy!"

"_Oi.! Don't copy me you hentai-freak!"_

"_Huh! What did you said Hot head!"_

"_Stupid Hentai FREAK"_

"_Hot Headed GAY!"_

"_droopy eyes!"_

"_Slanted eyes"_

"_FREAK"_

"_LOOSER!"_

"_Blah"_

"_Blah"_

…

Making the others sigh. And think of only one thing..

"_**2 IDIOTS ARE AS DENSE AS THEIR STUPIDITY...**_ _We kinda feel sorry for Lucy...sigh*"_

And went back on doing what they were doing just a while ago.

"Oh my.. Lucy will be having a hard time now" Mira said while giggling

"hmph. Lucy has a stalker/admirer and now a Hot Head and Naked dude.. not bad for little Lucy" Kana/Cana said while drinking another set of barrels.

"Lucy will sure have a lot of hard time from now..." Bisca said joining the conversation Cana/Kana and Mira were having. "Anyways Bisca what's with the chocolates?" Cana/Kana asked Bisca with an aura that says **Now-Now-Tell-Onee-sama-EVERYTHING**. Making the poor Bisca gulped in horror.

"Grr! Argh! MY ULTRA SPECIAL DELUXE banana choco parfait! Naaaaaaaaaa-tsuuuuuuuuuu! Graaaaaaaaaaaaay! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" Erza said in a very venomous tone. Making the two stop their bickering for the mean time and run as far as they could

"Happy! Let's Go! Erza's coming!" Exclaimed by Natsu

"Aye! Aye! Sir!" Replied by Happy and now the 3 ran away from the very angry and killing aura of Fairy Tail's Queen: Titania..

_**Meanwhile at Lucy's house. **_

"Waaah~ so this is Lucy-san's house." Wendy said in a very amuse tone

"Ahaha. Wendy gomen ne~ its a little bit messy here and I haven't really had the time to buy some furniture here and there." Lucy said."Uhm. I only have one bed but since its a little big we could fit in,.. so if you want we can share the bed or I can sleep in the couch"

"Lucy-san I prefer to sleep together with you since its me who suddenly want to stay over your place." Wendy said. "Okay,,then I'll just get some blankets" Lucy replied with a smile.

"Um. Lucy-san about the ring, are you sure its not yours?" Wendy asked

"Well, I... don't remember having that ring or something." Lucy said as she headed to Wendy, together with the blankets "And an elf looking human? I've been trying to remember that but I don't remember being acquainted to someone who looks like an elf and human."

"Then could it be its meant for a different person who has the name as Lucy-san?" Wendy said while deep in her thoughts

"Hmmm.. Wendy let's just think about it tomorrow okay?" Lucy said as she handed Wendy's blanket "Having a good night sleep can help us rest both our mind and body for tomorrow." Wendy nodded agreeing to what Lucy said.

Lucy turn off the lights and lay down beside Wendy and said with a gentle smile plastered on her face "Good Night Wendy"

"Good Night Lucy-san" Wendy said as she closed her eyes

"I feel like tomorrow will be stressful, AGAIN" Lucy thought before sighing inwardly and dozing off to her La La Land

* * *

><p><strong>Eunie-chan: This is my second Fan Fic in Fairy Tail... I know some grammars were wrong so pls bare with it. -_-" **

**Anyways I would really want to know your suggestion so _pls review_. flames are accepted**

**. I don't own the awesome Fairy Tail .. Hiro Mashima does :D**


End file.
